This invention relates to an automatic apparatus and process for installing insulation displacement connectors, known as IDCs, onto ribbon or flat cable.
Ribbon-type cable utilizing IDC-type connectors has come into wide use in the electronics field, particularly in computer-type applications. The connectors are spaced along the cable so that in use they can interconnect electrical assemblies such as printed circuit boards. A need has existed for an automatic machine capable of assembling the connectors to the ribbon cable with increased speed. Previous attempts at such a machine had certain problems. They do not appear sufficiently flexible in that they are limited in application to connectors having specific members of pins, for example, 14 or 16 pin-type connectors. Also, their designs made it awkward for the operator to feed the ribbon cable into the work area and correctly align it thereby reducing production efficiency.